What Fools Love Makes
by Anthy
Summary: Fujitaka helps his son cope with the rigors of love, pain, and the lingering doubt of the right thing to do. Ongoing, work in progress. Might be a one-shot. Please be gentle. Warning: shonen-ai and possible OOC


**Disclaimer:** All the characters mentioned in this fic belong to CLAMP.   
**Author's Note:** I wrote this months ago, under my RL penname. Why? I have no clue, honestly. But I decided my fanfics should be in the same place. This is a short, WAFFy piece centered around Fujitaka Kinomoto. If you are unfamiliar with this character, please read the manga, visit a site, or buy the DVD. This has a lot to do with Sakura's parents, thank you very much. Oh, and there is a pinch of implied shounen-ai in here (Y+T-blink and you might miss it). This is my first CCS fic, so please read, absorb, enjoy, and if at all possible. . .review. 

Touya sat that the family table and stared at his father in silence. Fujitaka Kinomoto shuffled through his class papers merrily, his ever constant smile spread across his features. Peaking over the tips of his glasses, he noted his son's presense. Something had been bothering his only son for quite sometime, and he was waiting for the day Touya would ask for his help. It was frustrating, not being able to help his son as much as he wanted to. 

"Touya," he said softly, "Is Sakura with Tomoyo today?" 

"Yeah." he muttered. "I have a new job today, another waiter gig." 

Fujitaka smiled. His son was so responsible, he worked so hard even though he knew his father had enough money to buy him whatever he wanted. 

"You bought your motorcycle, do you think you need to work so hard?" 

"I'm kinda used to it. Besides, there could be other finances along the way." 

"I'm so proud of you son." He beamed. "You have such a good head on your shoulders." 

"Thanks." Touya muttered, his eyes downcast. Fujitaka noted the haunted look that crossed his son's features as he abruptly stood from the kitchen table. "I better get ready for work." 

"Touya, something's bothering you." he noted to his son's retreating form. 

"What makes you say that?" Touya said, turning to face his father. 

"Because you always try to hide your emotions when they become the most obvious. Like you are now." he observed, pointing to Touya's blank, almost angry expression. After glaring at his father for a brief moment, he returned to the table. 

"Dad. I'm confused. About love." 

"Oh? Did you want to ask me about it today?" 

"Yeah. Chickened out though." 

"Well, what's up?" 

"When you fell in love with mom. . . no, that's not it. Did you ever, no. . . what did, sh-" Touya fumbled with the question that had plagued his mind since that morning. "Let me start again." 

"Sure." 

"Okay. Did you try not to fall in love with her?" Touya blurted out suddenly before turning his gaze to the table. "I mean you've told me that it was love at first sight, but you should have known the trouble that would have come for it. What I mean is when you knew you were in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with, what did you do?" 

"Are you in love with someone you shouldn't be?" 

"I knew you'd answer my question with a question." Touya pouted angrily. "I don't know, so don't bug me about it." 

"Okay." Fujitaka nodded as he smiled encouragingly. 

Touya winced. His father's calm nature sometimes bothered him, especially at times like this. 

"I'll answer your question. I went and told my mother. I said, 'Mom I'm in love with Nadeshiko Amamiya and she's one of my students. I know I shouldn't, I tried to discourage a relationship between us and failed. I want to marry her and spend the rest of our lives together.'" Fujitaka said with a sigh. "My decision to marry your mother was the hardest choice I've ever had to make. I was so afraid that my family would hate me forever and think I was dishonoring them, but I just couldn't see my life without her." 

"What did Grandma say?" 

"She told me that love was unconditional. To try to ignore my true love when it was right in front of me would be useless. Love is a funny thing, but it is the strongest emotion that ties us all. She said my father, and especially Nadeshiko's family would be angry and upset; but their love would bring us together again." 

"But Mom's family never forgave her. She was disowned, wasn't she?" 

"They didn't disown her, they disowned me. And in your mother's mind, they disowned her new family as well." 

"Your Grandmother told me one other thing. Love lives through happiness. That's why I tried so hard to make sure that every moment of our marriage was filled with it. And when she became sick and passed away. . . I made sure that there was never a day you or Sakura were sad." 

Touya sat in silence as he listened to his father's words, taking them all in. 

"Dad, I-" Touya started before shaking his head in silence. 

"Apple never falls far from the tree." Fujitaka said with a wink before leaving the table. "I love you regardless and I'm so proud of you." 

"Thanks Dad." 

There was a knock at the door, and Fujitaka walked over to answer it. Opening the door, a pleasant smile greeted an even more serene one. Fujitaka glanced out of the corner of his eye to check on his son, whose expression had immediately brightened the second Yukito entered the house. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kinomoto." Yukito beamed as he slipped off of his shoes. 

"Yukito! How are you today? Hungry?" 

"Always." 

Touya watched the idle chatter between his father and best friend, feeling the now familiar rush of warmth fill his senses. Whenever Yukito was near him, he always felt more alert to all that was around him somehow, more alive. Yukito gracefully turned in Touya's direction and smiled brightly. 

"Hi To-ya! You better hurry if you don't want to be late." 

"I'm never late, Yuki." 

"Because I remind you." 

"If you say so." 

"I will." 

Fujitaka watched as the pair left the house on Touya's motorcycle. Everyday they seemed to get closer and closer to each other, it was only a matter of time until they finally admit their feelings to each other. And when they did, he prayed for the best.


End file.
